Clash of the Connoisseurs!
Clash of the Connoisseurs! 'is the 80th episode of the Best Wishes series, and the 737th episode of the Pokemon anime. It made its debut on September 22, 2012. Synopsis Ash, Cilan, and Iris leave the Icirrus City Pokemon Center after Ash had defeated Brycen in the previous episode. He is pumped about going to Opelucid City to get his final badge required for the Unova League. Suddenly, Nurse Joy comes out of the Pokemon Center and tells Ash that the Opelucid City Gym is closed. Then, a limo pulls up and a man comes out and asks Ash if he is the A-Class Connoiseur Cilan. When Cilan introduces himself the man picks Cilan up and tells him he has an appointment from Mr. Hatterly. He throws Cilan, Ash, and Iris into the limo and it drives away. The man in the limo explains to the trio that Mr. Hatterly needed a skilled Connoiseur and requested Cilan. Meanwhile, Burgundy is pounding on a gate when the limo pulls up. Burgundy explains that she heard that they were looking for a skilled Connoiseur but the man explains that they need an A-Class Connoisuer while Burgundy is still a C-Class Connoiseur. Burgundy tries to run after the limo as it goes inside of the gate but it shuts yet again. A little girl is playing on the swings when her father calls her calling her Marigold. She says goodbye to someone and then runs inside. Her dad tells her that their is someone to see her and Marigold says that she wasn't playing with anyone. The butler guides Cilan inside and the interview begins, a spotlight shines on Cilan and then another A-Class Connoiseur named Richard Nouveau. Mr. Hatterly comes down with Marigold he apoligizes for the confusion and opens up the curtains which reveal a giant estate. Ash spots a Petlil and Whimsicott and scans both of them in his Pokedex. Mr. Hatterly reveals that he called them to help choose a Pokemon for Marigold. Suddenly, Burgundy comes up dressed as a man who calls herself Fogundy. She says that she is a legendary S-Class Connoiseur. Burgundy smells Marigold and says that she smells like Lillipup so that must be her favorite Pokemon. Cilan questions her and Mr. Hatterly reveals that he used Marigold's shampoo to give Lillipup a bath. When Cilan and Richard question "Fogundy" Lillipup steals her badge and reveals that it is really a C-Class Badge and that it is Burgundy. The butler then pulls Burgundy away. Richard thinks that the best Pokemon for Marigold is Petilil and Cilan disagrees. Cilan and Richard begin to battle and they both agree that the winner of the battle will get to choose what Pokemon Marigold gets to keep. Cilan is trying to figure out what Pokemon he smelled on Marigold and concludes that it is a part Grass-Type. He finds a scent and follows it to the swingset. Cilan realizes what the Pokemon is when Ash and Iris pull him off to get ready for his battle. Richard begins the battle by sending out his Purrloin which Cilan is afraid of. Cilan sends out his Crustle to battle Richard's Purrloin. Crustle begins with X-Scissor which Purrloin dodges. Purrloin uses Sand-Attack which gets in Crustle's eyes and then uses Fury Swipes. Mr. Hatterly tells Marigold that it now looks like her first Pokemon will be Petilil. Crustle uses Shell Smash and Purrloin uses Night Slash, which Crustle dodges. Crustle then uses Rock Wrecker which knocks out Purrloin and then sends Burgundy, who was hiding in the bushes, blasting off. Mr. Hatterly asks if Cilan has chosen a Pokemon for Marigold. Marigold and Cilan both agree that the Pokemon Marigold has a strong connection with they have not met yet. Ash and Iris run up revealing that Marigold has been playing with is a Foongus. Mr. Hatterly lets Marigold keep Foongus as her first Pokemon. Marigold tells Cilan she is going to take great care of Foongus. The butler asks Ash what Gym he is going to take on next and tells him that he should take on the Gym in Virbank City. Cilan begs Ash that he goes there and Ash agrees and they head off. Major Events *Ash learns that the Opelucid Gym is closed *The group meets up with Burgundy again *Ash learns that there is a Gym in Virbank City and the group heads there. 'Debuts 'Pokemon Debuts' *Petilil *Whimsicott Characters 'Humans' *Ash *Iris *Cilan *Nurse Joy *Burgundy *Richard Nouveau *Marigold *Mr. Hatterly *Butler *Young Woman (fantasy) 'Pokemon' *Pikachu (Ash's) *Axew (Iris's) *Crustle (Cilan's) *Purrloin (Richard Nouveau's) *Foongus (Marigold's) *Frillish *Deerling *Petilil (Debut) *Sewaddle *Lillipup *Patrat *Blitzle *Swanna *Minccino *Cottonee *Whimsicott (Debut) *Lilligant (Fantasy; Young Woman's) *Gothitelle (Fantasy) *Swadloon (Fantasy; Multiple) *Maractus (Fantasy) *Trubbish (Fantasy) Trivia 'Errors' *In the fantasy scene with Gothitelle, its hands are black instead of purple *When Foongus jumps into Marigold's arms, it is the size of her hands, but when it appears out of her arms, it is much bigger. <--- Caution: Icy Battle Conditions_____________________________________ Crisis at Ferroseed Research -->